Issues
by Gembob
Summary: Ok this is kinda you know a Dordy thing Doyle and Cordy shipper story.


Another slow day. The phone constantly not ringing. Papers blowing due to the window been wide open. 38 degrees.

Angel enters the room and walks over to the coffee pot and picks it up. "This fresh?"

Cordelia looks up from her desk "Yeah I made it last hour"

"Oh." Angel puts the coffee pot down and stands with his arms crossed. "I'm good come to think of it" Cordy gives him a mean bitchy stares. Angels smiles nervously and quickly changes the subject. "So um it's pretty warm outside huh."

"Yeah.....I can't believe you're wearing that." She gestures towards his clothes waving a pen up and down at him.

"What's wrong with this??? You bought me this!"

"I meant with the whole jumper perspective thing."

"Oh....right. So um the phones not ringing. Nobody in need of help? No." He looks at her curiously.

"No. Nothing. Kaput. Zilch. I'm way more bored than usual. I actually wouldn't say no to some evil right now. Like even if a demon was to walk right through that door i-"Doyle walks through the door.

"Doyle" Cordy smiles.

"Hey" He walks over and kisses her.

"And Angel I'll just say hey. Hey" Angel who is leaning against the door frame smiles and replies with "hey"

"So you got anything going on? You know in the fight against evil sense?" Doyle sits down on the sofa.

"Well in the literal sense no....Any visions?"

"No sorry to disappoint Cordelia" Angel smiles weakly at them both. "So are we just going to sit here all day? Come on lets go out!"

Angel looks at him at and says "Think of the key word in that sentence."

"Out?"

"No day."

"Day? ...Oh right vampire sorry man."

"It's ok. You two go out. I'll stay here and not burst into flames." Cordelia jumps up at this. "Great! Well come no Doyle. See ya later Angel" She pulls Doyle up. Just then Doyle suddenly throws himself back onto the sofa. "What your suddenly a vampire now to?"

Angel rushes over to Doyle. "He's having a vision"

"Oh ok"

Doyle puts his hand to head and makes a face as though in pain and trying to concentrate. Angel bends down besides him "Doyle..... Doyle what do you see?"

Doyle is still twitching, his hand still glued to his temple splutters out some words "Sewer....... Guy and a Girl.....Demon...chains." He relaxes, blinks a few times and looks at Cordy and Angel. "This demon does not look a friendly kinda fella"

After a few hours of endless researching and terrible cups of coffee. No conclusion is met until- "I've got him! Or more precisely it...But I've got it!" Angel and Cordelia run over well Cordy more walks not wanting to see it.

However she does see it- "Ewww that's gross!"

"A Mochli demon" Angel reads the text. "It says there dying out." Doyle looks at Angel "So what there like extinct?"

"Nearly"

Cordy still grossed out "Yeah not nearly enough" She shivers "Ugh"

Doyle looks back to Angel "How do we kill it?"

Angel talks while he's reading "looks like a slice and dice"

Cordy sits down "Eww"

"Lovely. So Angel, to the sewers?"

Angel grabs his jacket "Yeah come on"

When in the sewers, Angel walks ahead leaving Doyle and Cordelia behind. "So what do you wanna do tonight? Im good for Italian"

"Sure Cordy what ever. Im paying I presume"

"But of course, Im the girlfriend"

"Oh yeah silly me" Cordy smiles at him

Angel stops walking. "Angel? Angel have you-" Cordy is cut off by angel holding his finger up to her as if to say shh (not in a rude way!) Cordy and Doyle hurry on to look at what Angels looking at.

"Oh my god have you seen them all? Are you sure this is the right place? There's ...there's no demon just...oh a lotta vamps"

"Yeah Angel just come on, we'll come back later"

"No it's the right place. Look Girl and the guy, im guessing the vamps work for the demon or something."

"Damn it!"

"Angel, come on man we'll come back when were more prepared"

"No those people will die we have to go now"

Doyle and Cordy look at each other.

"Ok so Angel what's the plan? You and Doyle go in first and I come in later?" Cordy sounding hopeful

"We go in. I kill things. We all kill things. Cordy you go help the guy and the girl-" Angel says quietly to Doyle "There's a lot of them, you might need to"

"NO! Come on Angel man Cordy's here"

Angel looks at him with a it's-up-to-you look

Then Doyle looks at him with an I-know look.

Angel walks up with Doyle and Cordy behind him. He stakes a vamp. The vamps look at him and Doyle and Cordy. The charge at them


End file.
